


Snow day

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: But we could maybe be in the future, F/M, If it stops making everything so much more difficult, Snow and me are not good friends, So yeah, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since the airplane, and they haven't really talked it through.<br/>Basically: Snow and fluff in one lame symbiosis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> It's snowing in Copenhagen, and I have kind of a problem with snow, as you may have already guessed.  
> Like, I love it when it's December and Christmas and shit. But January? No way, José!  
> Anyhow: this is just what came out of my snow-loathing work day.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Still hasn't been beta'ed)

It was snowing, and usually that would be awesome.

Before she moved to New York she liked nothing better than staying in, looking out at the snow. Just enjoying the way it made everything look pretty.

But then she moved to New York, and honestly? Snow and big cities did not match. Yes, okay. Everything still looked better with a sheen of white on top of it, but everything also fucked up when it snowed. No seriously. Traffic went crazy, everything became wet and slippery and it was pretty much impossible to continue life normally.

So, that was why she usually stayed home when it started snowing. But today that had not been a possibility.

When she’d arrived at work, it had been cold, yes, but there hadn’t been any snow. It wasn’t until it was almost time to leave the office, that she had glanced out of the window and seen the white layer of doom.

She’d immediately grabbed her bag, yelled a quick goodbye to Betsy and made her way to the street. She knew that if she wanted to get a cab, she had to hurry, because that was another thing about New York when it snowed: All the cabs were taken. And if they weren’t taken, they were queued up somewhere, behind a truck that had somehow managed to crash before the snow had even covered more than half a centimeter of the ground…

Did she mention how much she disliked snow?

Anyway, there she was now, standing in the middle of the street, getting colder and wetter by the second, and not a single cab in sight.

Right… Walking it was!

Because well, the subway was just not an option. It was even worse than the streets, in regards to the amount of people and also the fact that it usually fucked up during snow days. This was the actual worst.

She grabbed her bag tighter, and started walking with the cold wind whipping her in the face.

About ten steps later, she felt more like a snowman than an actual human being, and her teeth were clattering so loudly, she could barely hear the prevailing sound of honking.

Damn this day.

When she was about halfway home, she decided there was no use. Thankfully Danny lived close by, so she decided the shorter walk to his place, was definitely safer than the long(ish) walk to her own apartment.

When she finally reached his building she was basically frozen solid. Her fingers were blue and her hair was a clump of ice.

She rang his doorphone.

“Yeah?”

“Danny! It’s Mi-Mi-Mindy. Jesus CHRIST! It’s so cold out here”

“Min? Just a second”

She was buzzed in, and a second later, Danny appeared before her with a blanket.

“Hey, Min? You okay? You must be freezing.”

“I’m practically Anna from Frozen right now. Only an act of true love can save me!” She fake-swooned, and Danny caught her.

“Stand up, you drama queen.”

“Shut it, Danny. I don’t need your sass right now, I need a warm shower, hot cocoa, a fire and a foot rub, and you’re going to provide all those things for me, because that’s what friends do.”

“You’re impossible.”

He led her upstairs, and found a pair of PJs she could slip into. “You know where the bathroom is.”

 

\-----

 

Standing under the warm water kind of felt a little bit like she was burning… But in a good way? Like, the cold was seeping out of her, but it kind of hurt and she may have gasped so loudly she was afraid Danny would hear and… Uhm… Get the wrong idea…

Her mind suddenly wandered to the thought of Danny being the reason for her gasps and oh god no, that was not an image she a) was ready to acknowledge that she’d often thought about and b) liked to have in his shower. With Danny in the next room. So yeah, he was handsome – like, incredibly handsome – but he was also kind of a jerk. Except maybe not so much of a jerk anymore.

She was kind of realizing that Danny was her best friend, and here she was, in his shower, thinking about him naked. Next to her. In his shower.

Oh god.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, the thought of naked Danny still lingering in her head, her fingers were no longer blue. They were rather a shade of red she only ever saw on very ripe tomatoes, and so was her face.

“You hot?”

“WHAT?”

“… Are you… Feeling warmer?” Danny looked confused.

“Oh, uhm. Yeah. Thank you” He handed her a mug of steaming hot cocoa, and went into the living room, Mindy following him.

“So, there was something about a foot rub, yeah?”

She gulped, and sat down next to him. Why was she suddenly so nervous? So okay, the thought of his hands on her feet did weird things to her and she had to admit that she kind of wanted to screw the foot rub and just… Have him rub something else…

She didn’t need the hot cocoa, she needed a cold shower. That was what she needed.

“Mindy, are you okay? You seem a little off?” She shook her head, trying to clear out the thought of a half-naked Danny rubbing her shoulders.

“Yeah, I think maybe the cold just… Messed with my brain, or something.”

“Come here” He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped an arm around her. “You should’ve taken a cab.”

“I tried doing that, Danny” She tried going for a frustrated tone, but ended up somewhere in the realm of slightly timid and confused. She blamed the fact that his hand was currently rubbing circles on her arm, and her head was placed somewhere between his shoulder and his head. Dangerously close to his exposed neck. Which she wanted to kiss. A lot.

“What about the subway?”

“Too many people.” His hand was rubbing up and down her arm now and she was having a hard time concentrating on forming long sentences.

“But you love people?”

“Not when there’s snow” She leaned into him, and he hugged her closer.

“This is nice” She whispered against his throat. He went still for a while, but then he tugged her further back on the couch, so she was practically lying up against him.

“Yeah”

They sat like that for a while. Mindy realized they were essentially cuddling, and that she should probably freak out more. But the butterflies in her stomach made freaking out kind of impossible. Besides, she really enjoyed his warm body flush against her own.

After a while, she felt Danny loosen his tight grip on her, and turn slightly, so he was facing her. She was too embarrassed to look at him, so she hid her face in the nape of his neck.

“We should really talk about it.”

“About what,” she whispered.

“About the kiss.”

It’d been almost a year, and none of them had mentioned it. When they’d come back, she’d continued dating Cliff for a while, and she and Danny had gone back to what they were before the kiss. Whatever that was. They had briefly broached the subject on the actual plane, but Danny had brushed her off, saying it was just the turbulence.

She knew there was more to the story, but she was afraid and the whole Cliff-thing was still on her mind, so she’d just let it be.

And now he wanted to talk about it. She guessed it made pretty good sense to choose now exactly. None of them were dating anyone and she was pretty much snuggled against him like some sort of codependent puppy. No way could she pretend this was just a friend-thing.

“Mindy, say something.”

“It wasn’t just because of the turbulence, was it?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Why?” he chuckled lightly, “because I wanted this.” He ran his hand down the length of her arm again.

She swallowed nervously. “Wanted?”

“Want.” His voice was soft but insistent, and she had to look up at him. He was looking at her with such infatuation, that she couldn’t help but shoot him a short smile.

“You want this?” she gestured vaguely to the two of them, and he gave a small nod.

“Have wanted it for quite some time”

“You should’ve told me!” She slapped him playfully on the arm, and smiled at him.

“I just did.”

“It’s been almost a year, Danny! You’ve had plenty of time to tell me!”

“Never seemed like the right time.”

“And now seemed like the right time?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“Because I like it when you’re in my arms.”

“Oh god, that’s lame.”

“Hey! It sounds like something from one of your movies!”

“No way, Tom Hanks wouldn’t have said “because I like it when you’re in my arms”, he would’ve said something like: Because I just realized that I can live without you, but I don't even want to try… Wait, no… That’s from Rumor Has It… BUT YOU GET MY POINT!”

“Mindy?”

“Mmm?”

“Look, I guarantee that we'll have tough times. And I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us will want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart, you're the only one for me.”

“Did you just quote Runaway Bride at me?! Danny Castellano. I am both proud and slightly mortified… And I also really really really want to kiss you.”

He looked at her with a smug expression, which was quickly wiped off when she launched herself at him, and kissed him into the couch.

She was straddling his thighs, and his hands came round to cup her ass.

“You really like that ass-move” she said against her lips, and ground down against him. He moaned softly under her, and grabbed her tighter rolling her over, so he was on top.

“What can I say, you have a nice ass” He started trailing kisses down her neck, one hand still on her ass, while the other was moving against her waist.

She wrapped on leg loosely around him, and started opening the top buttons of his shirt, but he swatted her hands away and pulled back momentarily to yank it off himself.

Mindy was presented with the image of a shirtless Danny and she greedily reached out for him again. She could feel him smiling into the kiss. Her hands were roaming all over his naked back, and then front, and then back again. Honestly she couldn’t figure out where to put her hands, because she just wanted to touch it all. She’d thought about this an embarrassing number of times over the past year.

“Take off your shirt” he instructed, and she complied, feeling very exposed all of the sudden. “God, you’re beautiful.” And just like that, her insecurity was gone.

 

\----

 

A while later, she was resting her head on Danny’s chest. “You know what?”

“What?” he said, and kissed the top of her head. His hand was rubbing circles on her exposed back and she was playing with the hair on his naked chest.

“I kind of maybe don’t mind snow so much”

“Why?”

“If snow gets me hot showers, hot cocoa, hot kisses and _incredibly_ hot sex, then I’m actually all up for that.”

“You make a valid point”

She looked up at him, and kissed his throat.

“This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Danny.”

“It’s friendship, Min.”

“What?! I thought, I mean…”

“Hey, no wait, relax! The quote. From Casablanca. He says friendship, not relationship.”

“You’ve seen Casablanca?!”

“It’s Humphrey Bogart, of course I’ve seen it.”

“Weirdo”

He laughs and pulls her on top of him. “Yeah, but you like it.”

She doesn’t get to respond, because then he’s kissing her again and whoa.

She definitely likes snow days now!

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me here (and/or leave me nice messages!):  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com
> 
> PS: TMP Fandom? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST


End file.
